Renaissance
by irkiala
Summary: qui connait vraiment Tsukishima ? c'est un tit OS pour Axel Gabriel !


**Renaissance**

**Idée de :** Axel Gabriel. Elle voulait qulque chose avec Tsukishima. Et bien voilà ! En esperant quqe ça lui plaise !

**Synopsis :** qui connait vraiment Tsukishima ?

**Couple :** vous verrez bien !

**Disclamer :** pas à moi mais à Tite Kubo

**Rating : + 18**

Il ne pouvait vraiment pas se plaindre. Après tout, c'est lui qui l'avait choisit. Parce qu'elle était belle. Parce qu'elle était inaccessible. Enfin à tous, sauf à lui. Ça avait été tellement simple ! Tout était tellement simple pour lui ! Trop simple se disait-il parfois.

-Hey ! Ça va ? demanda-t-elle.

Il revint à la réalité et décolla son regard du paysage qu'il observait jusque là. La pluie s'abattait sur Karakura et dessinait d'étranges formes sur la vitre. Il était toujours nostalgique lorsqu'il pleuvait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce jour-là. Ce jour où tout avait commencé. Il espérerait que tout finirait un jour comme celui-ci. Il avait envie que quelqu'un partage sa tristesse lorsque tout finirait. Et si c'était les cieux tant mieux !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien, répondit-il avec un geste de la main.

-Tu es sûr ?

Elle se rapprocha de lui, s'asseyant sur le canapé et passant ses bras autour de lui. Elle le prit contre elle, cherchant à le rassurer ou à le réconforter, il ne savait pas trop. Il se laissa faire. Après tout, si ça pouvait lui faire du bien. Et puis, il savait par avance comment cela allait finir. Et il n'était pas contre.

Il en avait marre de cette situation, mais ne pouvait faire qu'attendre. Il était le seul à se rappeler de tout et il était seul pour l'instant. Enfin pas temps que ça. Moe n'allait pas tarder à rentrer. Il aurait enfin quelqu'un qui le connait pour occuper sa solitude. Même si cette connaissance est imparfaite. Au moins, le jeune homme avait le don de lui faire oublier le passé et ses souffrances.

Il était seul une fois de plus. Il était toujours seul. Il avait trouvé refuge auprès d'un grand arbre et il pouvait lâcher la bride à toutes ses émotions. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et des sanglots étranglaient sa voix. Heureusement, il n'y avait personne. Enfin c'était ce qu'il croyait.

\- Ça va ? demanda une voix grave.

Il releva la tête et son regard tomba sur un homme habillé d'un kimono noir. Il portait un sabre sur son coté. Il le regardait d'un air inquiet, mais il y avait une sorte de douceur qui émanait de lui.

-Bonjour mon garçon, sourit l'homme.

Il ravala ses sanglots et renifla un grand coup. Il était intrigué. Jamais aucun adulte ne s'intéressait à lui. Jamais aucun adulte ne s'inquiétait pour lui. Ses parents étaient morts et les adultes de l'orphelinat ne faisaient guère attention à lui.

-Allons, ce n'est pas un temps à rester dehors. Tu ne devrais pas plutôt rentrer chez toi ?

-J'ai pas de chez moi, répliqua-t-il acide.

L'homme haussa un sourcil avant de lui sourire de nouveau et de se mettre à sa hauteur en s'accroupissant.

-Tu ne vis pas dehors quand même ?

-Non.

-Alors montre-moi !

L'homme se releva et lui tendit la main. Il regarda cette main comme un noyé regarde une bouée de sauvetage. Etait-il vraiment sincère ? Ou ne faisait-il que se moquer de lui ? Il prit le risque. Il attrapa la main tendue et l'homme l'aida à se relever. Il le regarda un instant avant de se mettre en route, l'adulte à ses cotés.

La main était chaude et enveloppante. La peau douce même s'il sentait des cales à certains endroits. Il regarda un peu plus intensément cet homme qui semblait être sortit de nulle part. Il portait ce qu'il avait prit pour un kimono noir au départ et qui en fait était un kosode et un hakama noir. Il semblait gentil et prêt à rendre service. Mais le plus étonnant, c'est que personne ne semblait le voir.

-Vous êtes un fantôme ? demanda-t-il timidement.

-Un fantôme ? Non pas du tout, rigola l'homme. Je suis un shinigami. Je guide les âmes des morts.

-Alors je suis mort ?

-Non pas encore ! Tu as toute la vie devant toi !

-Les autres ne vous voient pas ?

-Non. Il n'y a que les personnes très spéciales qui peuvent me voir.

Il eut un sourire timide en entendant ça. Cela voulait dire qu'il était très spécial et l'idée lui plaisait beaucoup. L'homme sourit pour lui-même, il avait enfin réussit à dérider cet enfant si triste. Ils continuèrent à marcher en silence, la seule présence de l'autre suffisant, jusqu'à un grand bâtiment sombre. Il s'arrêta et sa mine redevint triste.

-C'est là, dit-il tout bas.

-Très bien ! Comme ça je serais où venir te voir.

-Vous allez revenir ? demanda-t-il avec espoir.

-Bien sûr si tu veux bien.

-Oui.

-Dans ce cas …

L'homme se retourna et lui tendit de nouveau la main.

-Je m'appelle Ginjo Kūgo.

-Shūkurō Tsukishima, répondit-il timidement.

Ils se serrèrent la main avec chacun un sourire pour lui-même. Il était content de l'avoir rencontré. Une petite flamme venait de s'allumer pour réchauffer son cœur. Un espoir d'une vie moins solitaire s'offrait à lui. Il n'était peut être pas né sous une si mauvaise étoile que ça finalement.

-Ravi d'avoir faire ta connaissance. On se verra bientôt.

Il le regarda disparaitre avant de se décider à rentrer à l'orphelinat. Sa journée n'avait pas été si mauvaise tout compte fait. Il s'était fait un ami. Un vrai. Le premier.

Le baiser le prit par surprise. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'en voulait pas, c'est plutôt qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. Il ne croyait pas que l'homme en face de lui avait développé ce genre de sentiments à son encontre. Après tout, il l'avait connu enfant et avait cru qu'il le prenait pour une sorte de petit frère à protéger. Mais les années passant, les choses semblaient avoir changées. Lui, cela faisait déjà un moment que ses sentiments avaient changé. Il croyait qu'il n'en avait jamais rien montré, mais il faut croire qu'il s'était trompé. Lui qui s'efforçait toujours de ne rien laisser paraitre sur son visage.

-Tu … commença-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais, lui répondit malicieusement l'homme.

-Comment …

-Tu es comme un livre ouvert pour moi Shu-chan, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

La bouche dériva de nouveau vers la sienne pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Son premier baiser. Son premier amour. Son premier amant. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il l'aimait, qu'il le désirait, qu'il se laissa faire, laissant Ginjo mener cette danse que lui pratiquait pour la première fois.

Rapidement, leurs vêtements finirent par terre et c'est rougissant qu'il toucha l'érection du shinigami tout comme celui-ci touchait la sienne. Tout ça était trop beau, il n'en revenait pas des sensations qui parcouraient son corps et s'en fut trop pour lui. Il se répandit dans la main du brun, rougissant encore plus de ne pas avoir su se contrôler. Ginjo lui sourit et, comme d'habitude, le réconforta.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

-Mais …

-Shut ! Pas de mais. De toute façon, ce n'est pas finit.

Le shinigami l'allongea alors sur le lit et se mit sur lui, l'embrassant de nouveau, caressant son corps qui réagissait avec plaisir. Il ne fut pas long à être de nouveau en érection. Il ne fut pas long à rougir lorsque deux doigts s'immiscèrent en lui. Il grimaça, mais Ginjo fit tout ce qu'il fallait pour lui faire passer cette douleur et l'amener à prendre du plaisir. Tout ça était trop pour lui. Il ne pouvait rien faire en retour à part gémir et se tortiller de plaisir sous la bouche et les doigts experts de son amant. Bien sûr, il ressentit une vive douleur lors de la pénétration, mais Ginjo réussit à lui faire passer ce moment délicat tout en douceur. Après, ce ne fut que plaisir et gémissements. Jamais il n'avait ressentit ça, autant de plaisir, autant de sensations, autant d'amour. Il aimait un homme et bien que sachant que ce n'était pas la norme, il s'en fichait. Il savait que cet amour ne le mènerait à rien, mais il s'en fichait aussi. A cet instant précis, plus rien d'autre qu'eux deux n'existaient à ses yeux.

Il était enfin heureux.

Ce temps là lui semblait bien loin maintenant. Il se demandait encore comment tout ça avait put se terminer. Il n'avait rien vu venir. Il savait de quand datait l'indifférence qui avait fait place à la passion. Il savait ce qui en était responsable et voulait plus que tout aider Ginjo à assouvir sa vengeance dans l'espoir qu'il redeviendrait comme avant alors.

Mais en attendant que son amour lui revienne, il avait décidé d'en profiter. Après tout, il était tellement simple pour lui de s'incérer dans la vie d'autrui. Tellement simple d'être l'homme à aimer. Il n'allait pas s'en priver. Ginjo ne trouvait rien à redire à ça. Il ne savait même pas s'il s'en était aperçu.

Vivement que tout ça se termine et qu'ils puissent reprendre leur histoire là où ils l'avaient laissé !

Ça ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça ! Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner lui aussi ! Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait vécu ! Pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui ! Comment allait –il faire maintenant ? Qu'allait-il devenir ? Il allait se trouver seul encore une fois ! Il n'avait pas le droit de le laisser seul !

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, inondant son visage comme en ce jour de leur rencontre. Décidément tout finissait comme tout avait commencé ! Et Riruka qui lui faisait la morale ! Tout son monde basculait en cet instant. Ginjo aurait dû gagner ! Il aurait dû ! Et alors ils auraient put reprendre là où ils s'étaient quittés. Il aurait dû gagner ! Il aurait dû !

Tout bascula autour de lui et il ne reprit connaissance que bien plus tard. Tout bougeait alors que lui ne le pouvait pas. Puis il sentit un dos chaud contre sa joue. Quelqu'un le portait sur son dos. Si ce n'était pas Ginjo, qui était-ce ?

-T'es enfin réveillé !

-Moe ?

-Qui d'autre !

Il reposa sa tête et se contenta de soupirer. Décidément ce petit qu'il avait « ramassé » pouvait encore lui réservé bien des surprises.

-Ils se sont tous tirés ! Chacun de leurs cotés ! Aucun pour prendre soin de toi ! Tu parles d'amis !

-Nous n'étions pas vraiment des amis … plutôt des personnes avec un but commun.

-N'empêche, c'est pas réglo de faire ça.

Un petit silence suivit cette déclaration. Moe continuait à avancer. Il voyait les arbres défiler autour de lui. Il ne voulait plus penser. Il voulait juste oublier tout ça et retourner à sa solitude. Il avait tout perdu.

-J'connais un coin tranquille, déclara le plus jeune. On va s'installer là-bas quelques temps. Tu vas voir on serra bien.

-Pourquoi ? murmura-t-il.

-Hein ?!

-Pourquoi dis-tu on ?

-Qu'es-tu crois ? J'vais pas t'laisser tout seul ! J'suis pas comme ça moi ! J'laisse pas mes amis tout seuls ! J'les aide !

-Ami ?

-Oui ! Tsukishima-san est mon ami !

Il n'en revint pas que ses simples mots lui fassent autant de bien. Dans son aveuglement pour Ginjo, il en avait oublié Moe. Le jeune homme venait de lui redonner le gout de la vie sans le vouloir. Il allait se battre et vivre sa vie. Apres tout, si Moe croyait en lui, pourquoi lui-même n'y croirait pas ?

Il n'était pas seul. Et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Il se laissa bercer par les mouvements du jeune homme. Il était de nouveau avec quelqu'un de confiance. Il était de nouveau avec quelqu'un à aimer.


End file.
